


Bubblegum Bitch

by xiubeans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Bondage, Breathplay, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Petplay, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: To fix Minseok's rather bad habit of sleeping with other hybrids Luhan has decided to punish him the hard way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted in forever, so mind the poor writing! I've been struggling with writer's block for the longest time so I'm really glad I was able to get over it and be able to write and finally publish this. I have a couple more fics planned that I really want to publish before I get back to school including a new series. Thank you for being patient!

Minseok's head remains bowed before his master, the tip of his tail thumping impatiently against the cool floorboards. He swallows thickly, causing the collar clasped around his neck to move slightly. Its color is a pretty pastel pink that complements his slightly tanned skin. The bell attached to the front makes no sound as he sits as still as he can to allow Luhan to examine him with those sharp, lustful eyes. His entire body is burning up simply from the sensation of his eyes boring holes into the back of his head. 

"You're really disobedient, you know that?" Luhan pulls gently on the pink leather leash in his hand, causing Minseok to shift forward. The bell makes the slightest jingle. "Always running off to mess around with those strays. Always flirting with that new hybrid that just moved a week ago. Always forgetting that you're mine and mine only." Luhan tugs harder at the second to last word as emphasis. Minseok nearly loses his balance but manages to catch himself despite his cuffed hands. 

"I think I might have to try to discipline you, Minseok." The suggestion sends a shiver down the hybrid's spine. He's so used to being coddled by Luhan that he's genuinely afraid of what he might do to him as part of his discipline. 

A warm hand cups his chin and tilts his face up. Luhan's round, almost childlike face watches Minseok. His thumb gently rubs his bottom lip and plays with it, as if contemplating whether Minseok truly deserved whatever he had in mind. But he makes his mind up quickly and the look that overcomes him is enough to make the hybrid shake. 

"Get up," Luhan commands. As Minseok struggles to his feet which have fallen asleep he watches as his master turns his back to him, temporarily letting go of his leash to make his way to the closet. Minseok could run right now. Luhan wasn't looking. Yet a part of him—the more sensible, human part of him—screams that he can't and doing so would only result in Luhan getting angry. His hands are handcuffed behind his back. Opening the door would take too long and Luhan would notice his attempt at escape almost instantly. Who knew what he was going do to the hybrid once he caught him.

Luhan comes back with a small, pink leather paddle. He feels the soft leather along the tip of his fingers as he makes his way back to Minseok. He takes ahold of the leash once more. The human settles down on the bed with the paddle beside him and pulls on the leash, bringing Minseok forward tentatively.

"Be a good obedient boy and lay down on my lap with your ass up, okay?" He watches the way Minseok's eyes shift uneasily between him and the paddle in his hand and his eyes soften. "I won't go too hard on you because this is your first time. I'm only going to give you ten spanks, okay?"

"But it's going to hurt," Minseok whimpers. Luhan chuckles and wraps an arm around the hybrid's waist.

"What's a little discipline without a bit of pain?" Luhan coos. He grabs a handful of Minseok's ass and kneads it. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of you. I always do, don't I?"

There wasn't a speck of a lie in his words. Of course Lunan takes care of him and pretty damn well, too. It's partly why he's been a little bit on the chubby side thanks to his owner's insistence on feeding him well. And Luhan has never once neglected him. He loves to shower Minseok with love and affection which he would always return. The hybrid feels a little bad for being so disobedient at times but it can't be helped. The cat genes tend to dictate certain things for him at certain times. 

Gingerly, with the help of his master, Minseok lays himself across Luhan's lap. With a firm grasp on his bound wrists, Luhan makes sure the other won't fall to the ground. With his other free hand he pushes up Minseok's too-long sweater to reveal his favorite milky pink briefs. The fabric stretches across his ass gloriously, causing Luhan to stare a little bit longer then he had intended to. 

"Stop staring," Minseok whines. He can already see the hybrid blushing without even having to look. 

Luhan slips his index and middle finger beneath the elastic band and pulls it down, inch by inch until the soft mounds he's developed a penchant for are exposed. He hears Minseok exhale gently, his bell making the smallest of sounds by the way his throat pushes against his collar. 

Luhan picks up the pink paddle and places it against Minseok's ass to test his reaction. The small whimper he receives is more than enough to satisfy him. Just to get another reaction he drags the leather paddle across one ass cheek, causing the hybrid's tail to come down across Luhan's hand and between his legs. The man temporarily removes his hand from Minseok's wrists to push his tail back. 

"When are you going to—ah!"

Minseok's sentence crumbles into a short scream when Luhan lands the paddle squarely across the center of his ass, successfully creating a rectangular red mark on both his ass cheeks. The hybrid's fingers dig into the palm of his hands as he tries to get around the sharp pain that came with the first spank. His master allows him time to recover from the unexpected hit, but only for a few moments. 

"That wasn't so bad, hm?" Luhan tests the waters again by rubbing the paddle against the mark that was blooming into a beautiful pink.

"It hurts," Minseok gasps. He buries his face into the sheets, suddenly noticing how hot his cheeks have grown. 

"Only nine more, baby boy. I won't be too rough on you." Before Minseok can say something he receives another hit, this time on his right ass cheek, the one closest to Luhan. This time a shiver runs through the hybrid's spine as another scream is muffled. 

"Eight more." Luhan gives the other another moment to recover and adjust. Minseok lifts his head from the sheets and notices the wet marks he left behind, either from the tears that pricked his eyes or from when he had gathered up the sheets in his mouth and bit down on them. 

Luhan hits the left one now, the one furthest from him, causing the hybrid in his lap to shake. The sound that leaves his lips is nothing more than a small yelp now that he braced himself. 

"Seven." This time Luhan leaves no time for Minseok to rest. The hybrid's tail twitches as something familiar fills his veins. He pushes the sensation down. 

"Six." Minseok jerks against the other. The initial impact hurts but it eventually fades into a persistent sting. He exhales and notices just how hard he's been digging his nails into his hands. 

Five more, Minseok dazedly thinks as his body heats up with lust and he receives another hit. He notes how his hips raise up just before Luhan lands the paddle on his ass. 

"We're half way there," Luhan says. He drags the paddle against the red marks on the other's ass. The hybrid moans at the sensation of cool leather against heated skin. His erection presses against Luhan's thigh and is dripping with plenty of precum. There's no way the other wouldn't feel the wetness seeping through his sweats by now. 

The sixth spank lands right above his left ass cheek, just a tad bit too close to his tail. The seventh lands on the opposite side, but rather than flinching away like he had done earlier Minseok stays put and concentrates on the heat building up near the base of his tummy, near his groin. Saliva dribbles from the corner of his mouth as it remains open to take in air with heaving gasps. The hybrid's toes curl on the eighth spank and the heat continues to build up. The ninth hit causes Minseok's erection to twitch and a loud moan to tumble from his mouth. The last spank is the hardest out of the rest and it's what causes him to come undone. 

"Naughty Minseok. Did you cum just from that?" Luhan asks in a sing-song sort of way that makes the hybrid's ears flatten against his head and face heat up in humiliation. He hadn't meant to; the experience was new and strangely arousing and somehow, someway or another, Minseok got off from it. 

"It's okay," Luhan coos as he sets down the paddle beside him and slips two fingers between the other's ass to tease his hole. "I found it cute that you got off just from the spanking. I want to see if you'll cum again. How about it?" Minseok shivers at the proposal but never protests. To be honest, he's a bit fond of the stinging pain and finds himself growing hard again at the thought of going another round. 

*

"Everybody is staring," Minseok whispers to his master. He's doing his best not to let his tail droop between his legs. 

Before they had left home for the mall Luhan had slipped a remote vibrator inside him. It remains snuggly beside his prostrate and every step makes the vibrator press a little against it. Minseok refused to step out of the apartment but a warning was more than enough to have him listen. 

"What could they be staring at?" Luhan hums as he pulls the hybrid closer for warmth. "Could it be your beauty?"

Minseok can't help the heat that rises up his neck. Under normal circumstances he would laugh and roll his eyes at the cheesy compliment but he's still being punished for his disobedience as of now. The way the comment fell from Luhan's mouth caused more shivers than it should have and Minseok isn't exactly sure why. 

The hybrid shuffles along beside Luhan and glances at lit windows advertising various products with red and green sales banner hanging from the ceiling. The toy presses against his walls and brushes every now and then against his sweet spot, causing the other to bite the inside of his lip to stifle a moan. Luhan, as if forgetting what he had done to him earlier, pays Minseok no mind as they walk past an electronics store. 

Minseok's ears subconsciously flick towards every sound around him. He does his best to focus on every tiny thing he hears to keep his mind from coming back to the toy buried inside him. Mothers chiding their kids for breaking displays. Teenagers giggling as they pass by a lingerie store. Hybrids like him whining for their owners to buy a gift for them. Somebody bumping into another person and apologizing profusely for spilt coffee.

Minseok yelps when the other suddenly pulls him into a clothing store, causing the vibrator to move a little deeper inside him. It's currently off and Minseok is extremely thankful that Luhan is merciful. If it was on he would be a mess in public. 

"You could use some more clothes to use as pajamas I think," Luhan says as he drags Minseok over to a rack full of loose t-shirts. Most of them have short, silly phrases Minseok would never have the courage wear out in public but in the comfort of his apartment he wouldn't mind flaunting it. 

While he picks through the rack for his favorite shirts and searches for the appropriate size where he can wear the t-shirt as a short dress Luhan goes over to another rack full of shirts and flannels. He glances over at the hybrid for a moment before slipping his hand into his pocket and switches on the vibrator to the highest setting. He hears the wooden clothes hanger drop to the floor and turns around dramatically to find Minseok bending down to pick them up. 

"Minseok-ah? Are you okay?" The hybrid looks up at his master, eyes silently pleading for him to turn the toy off. 

Minseok slowly nods his head. His hands are shaking as he picks up five of the shirts he chose to try on before making his final decision. Once he's collected everything he stands up, albeit a little bit unsteadily. Luhan turns the vibration down to the lowest setting and he watches as Minseok's tense figure slowly relaxes. He exhales and reaches out to take Luhan's arm. 

"Are you okay, babe?" Luhan presses a quick kiss to Minseok's forehead. He kind of feels bad for the other, but this is part of his punishment. 

"At least give me a warning before you turn it on," the hybrid murmurs as he leans into the touch. "That scared the living hell out of me."

"I'm sorry. Next time just be sure to keep your guard up." Minseok squeezes his arm gently and nods before breaking away from him to move onto another rack with sweaters. Luhan follows behind him. 

Minseok manages to select a light blue sweater before Luhan bumps up the speed. Minseok bites down on his bottom lip to prevent a particularly loud moan from spilling. He stumbles forward a little bit and manages to catch himself on the rack before he could fall over and shuts his eyes to block out the light that suddenly shines too brightly. When he opens them again Luhan is by his side and telling an employee that the hybrid is fine, just having a dizzy spell. 

When the employee hesitantly leaves Minseok grabs Luhan by the arm again. "Turn it off," he whispers, desperation in his voice. "I can't—this is too much for me."

"You'll get used to it," the man says with a light shrug. "Besides, this is your punishment. Or did you forgot already?" Minseok digs his nails into Luhan's arm before letting go with gritted teeth. Luhan is a pain in the ass sometimes. Then again, it is technically his fault for sleeping around with other hybrids when Luhan's gone. 

The vibration is slightly increased as he selects another two sweaters, one light pink and another that's black with yellow lettering all across the sweater. He grabs Luhan by the wrist and drags him towards the changing room. However, the man insists on stoping to go through a shelf chock full of ripped jeans. Minseok is positive that he's just stalling to torture him even more. Luhan only has at least three pairs of ripped jeans and he'll only wear one of those three.

Luhan takes forever to flip through each one and takes just as much time to ask Minseok for his opinion before putting it back and shaking his head when the hybrid offers him short, breathless replies. 

"It's really nice to see you silently crumbling," Luhan quietly comments when he picks up another pair of jeans and unfolds it. "I love torturing you." Minseok watches his hand slip into his pocket again. He nearly falls to the floor in a heap when Luhan puts the vibrator to its highest speed but has just enough control to nab his owner by the shirt sleeve and haul him the rest of the way to the male changing room. 

"I have eight things I want to try on," Minseok hurriedly says to the woman standing at the entrance to the changing room. She glances up from the clothes rack she's sorting through and automatically holds out her arm. The hybrid piles the clothes on her and turns to Luhan as she walks off. "Stay here for the love of God and don't do anything crazy!"

"No promises," Luhan replies with a smirk that tells Minseok he's not going to like whatever his owner's got up his sleeve. He's got too much on his mind though so he trots off after the woman and thanks her as she comes out of an empty changing room with the clothes hanging neatly on several hooks. He slips into the square room and shuts the door behind him. His heartbeat is running at several miles an hour and he can hear his blood pounding in his ears. Somehow, the speed of the vibrator seems to have increased and it's sending him into overdrive. Minseok hastily undos his pants and pulls out his erection. His legs give out from underneath him and the hybrid sinks to the floor as he rubs himself, eyes shut and mouth clamped down on the collar of his favorite white sweater. 

"Jimin, can you come with me?" Another female voice can be heard outside, desperate and panting for air. "I can't find the manager anywhere and there are two guys having a fight in the store over a shirt!"

"Really?" The other female, Jimin, sounds both parts annoyed and alarmed. "Go find the manager. Are the security guards there?"

"No! It just happened right now and I can't find anybody to help stop the fight!" Minseok pushes up his sweater up to reveal his chest and switches from rubbing the tip to stroking his entire length. He's too far gone to stop himself in case there are other men in the adjacent changing rooms.

"Go find the manager. I'll get Shownu. I'm sure he's on his way if the fight is picked up on the security feed." The sound of two pairs of heels clicking away signals that no employee is around to interrupt him. He exhales through his nose and bites down on his sweater even harder. He's so close. 

Luhan's scent suddenly grows strong. Minseok opens his eyes and sees Luhan's white and black sneakers through the small opening through the door. The man pauses, as if unsure if it was Minseok, then knocks just to be sure. 

"Minseok? Is that you?"

"Yeah," Minseok says, breathless and nearly in tears from the frustration Luhan caused earlier. 

The door suddenly opens and the hybrid freezes mid-stroke. Luhan's eyes shift down and for a second he stands there to take in the sight of his hybrid, clothes a rumpled mess and eyes blown wide in horror. 

"You couldn't wait until we got home?" Luhan asks. He slips into the room and shuts the door behind him. Minseok shakes his head and hangs it in shame. 

"Get up." The command, though spoken softly, is enough to make the hybrid scramble to his feet. Luhan takes one step forward and pushes him down onto a cushioned chair in one corner of the changing room. Minseok falls on his knees and manages to prevent himself from crashing against the wall by putting his hands out. 

"I wonder how many people knew about our secret?" Luhan whispers when his warm hand envelopes Minseok's erection. The latter whimpers and bucks into his first. 

Luhan smirks against the other's exposed shoulder. Swiftly, the other hand reaches up to his neck and presses against his throat. He applies just enough pressure to make it harder for Minseok to breathe but not enough to cut off his air flow. The hybrid whines and reaches up to grab Luhan's hand. 

"I saw a lot of hybrids staring at you earlier. They must be confused." The hand that's wrapped around Minseok's erection starts off slow and steady. The hybrid whines a little louder as desperation for release starts to set in. "How many of them must have sensed that something was wrong?" Luhan presses against his throat a little bit harder. Minseok's erection twitches slightly from the stimulus. 

The sound of heels against marble floor catches Luhan's attention. He turns an attentive ear towards the sound and eases the pressure against Minseok's throat. The hybrid silently draws in several deep breathes, hands clutched to Luhan's wrists. 

"Sir, are you okay?" The woman who had gone off for a moment to get the security guard is back. "I apologize if you had any questions and I wasn't there to answer them."

"It's okay," Minseok calls out, voice cracking. All he can focus on is Luhan's hand stroking him with quick flicks of the wrists. He clears his throat. "I'm alright. I should be done in a few minutes."

"Okay." The woman walks off and he breathes the tiniest sighs of relief. 

"Do you think she knows?" Luhan whispers to the other. His hand returns the pressure to Minseok's neck. He has to bite down on his tongue to keep himself from making a sound that could bring the woman back. 

Luhan presses harder while he continues at his fast pace. Minseok is seeing stars, though it might be caused by the lack of air. His mind draws its focus back to the vibrator still going inside him, then flits back to the hand wrapped around his erection. For a moment he goes blank as several different sensations cloud his mind but is brought back to reality when the hand on his neck applies more pressure. Suddenly Minseok is hyper aware of each labored breath he's drawing, of Luhan's warm hand on his neck and pressing down to restrict his airflow, of the fire that ignites within him when he's struggling to breath. 

Luhan closes his hand in a tight fist over the tip of Minseok's erection to prevent him from spilling on the chair or wall. The man presses a kiss to Minseok's cheek as he shakes from the intensity of his orgasm. He finally removes his hand from Minseok's neck just as the hybrid begins to calm down from his high and caught his breath. Luhan lifts his slick fingers up to the other's mouth and gently prods his lips. Hesitantly, Minseok opens his mouth and takes in one of his owner's fingers. He sucks it clean before moving on to the next finger. His seed tastes sweet and for a moment he pretends that the cum he's lapping up between Luhan's fingers is indeed the man's. 

"Get dressed now, okay?" Luhan whispers, his unsoiled hand reaching for the remote to turn off the vibrator. "If you need to try anything on just do it quick." He wipes his hand against his pants and slips out of the changing room, leaving the hybrid there to burn up at the thought of what he had just done. 

*

Minseok watches his blinking self in the less-than-clear reflection of himself in the bowl of milk he's been forced to drink from. The leash attached to his pink collar tugs forward, nearly sending him toppling over and into his bowl of milk. 

"If you finish it all you might get a reward," Luhan says. He walks around Minseok and watches him from behind, leash still in hand. 

Minseok shuts his eyes and exhales. The creamy surface shivers from his breath before calming itself. When he opens his eyes again, he leans down just enough to lap up the milk. Humiliation burns through his skin, enough to turn him as red as a tomato. He clenches his hands and continues to drink from the bowl. 

"Good kitty," Luhan praises. He cups Minseok's chin and tilts his head up. A droplet of milk clings to the hybrid's bottom lip. A bright red blush is spread across his cheeks as he peers his black, shiny orbs into Luhan's eyes. Luhan leans down and presses a kiss to Minseok's lips. He doesn't even need to force the other's mouth open to slip his tongue inside. Minseok silently allows Luhan inside and moans into his mouth when his owner nibbles on his bottom lip. When they part, Minseok's panting and his eyes are hooded. Luhan releases his grip from the hybrid's chin and nods at the bowl of milk again. Minseok leans down again as the heat creeps up in other places besides his neck. 

For a long moment Luhan watches his hybrid lap up the milk in his bowl until nothing but a few drops are left. Minseok sits back on his hunches and looks up at the other, his face still burning with embarrassment. Luhan affectionately runs his fingers through Minseok's hair that's in need of a haircut. The hybrid leans into the touch as a purr rumbles from his throat. Luhan runs his knuckles down the soft fur of his jet black hair. Minseok suddenly pushes his face forward into Luhan's crotch. An amused smirk stretches his lips. 

"Does my pretty kitty want a treat?" Luhan asks as his hand cups Minseok's chin and tilts his head up to lock eyes. The hybrid nods, causing the bell on his collar to jingle. 

"I need you," Minseok murmurs as his hands grasp on Luhan's hips and tug slightly, pulling down just enough of those pesky sweats to reveal his red briefs and the bulge that threatens to break free. Luhan's musky scent is driving him crazy. 

Minseok presses his lips against the clothed head that's dripping with so much precum that it leaks through the fabric. When he pulls back and licks his lips the salty-sweet taste clings to his tongue. He looks up, silently asking for permission to continue. Luhan nods and threads his hair through the hybrid's hair again.

Minseok pulls down the red briefs and takes in the head in one mouthful. He greedily gulps down as much as he can before he reaches his limit. Luhan's length sits heavily on his tongue and Minseok happily sucks around it. His owner groans in satisfaction and pushes him a few more centimeters down. The hybrid does his best to relax his throat so he can take in all of Luhan.

"Good boy," Luhan praises, which only urges the other to suck faster. Minseok moans around his length, nails digging into Luhan's hips as he tries to grapple for purchase of anything to keep him from losing his mind. How long has it been since he last had a taste of the other? Has it been a month? A year? It probably wasn't too long ago, to be fair. Perhaps the last time he sucked off Luhan was a week ago but it felt like an eternity. He feels starved. 

Minseok whimpers when Luhan pulls at the hairs on the back of his head, successfully prying him from his treat. He whines at the empty feeling and nudges forward in an effort to return Luhan's cock to his mouth. 

"Please," the hybrid whines and clutches helplessly at the other's sweats. "I want your cock."

"Your patience will be rewarded," Luhan says. He takes his length with one free hand and strokes it in front of Minseok. The hybrid licks his lips and seems to stop himself from pressing forward again. He watches Luhan touch himself with bright eyes which are hooded with his own lust. He mewls several times like a needy kitten for Luhan to give him another taste. Eventually, he gives in and slips the head back in Minseok's waiting mouth. The hybrid swallows around it greedily. 

Luhan slowly thrusts forward, causing Minseok to move back at the motion. He takes the man well by breathing through his nose and keeping his throat relaxed. He only pulls off simply to pepper kisses across the head and to lap up the precum accumulating on the shiny tip. Then he returns the entire shaft in his mouth and continues to suck as if this would be the last time he would be able to pleasure the other like this. 

Luhan tightens his grip on the back of the hybrid's head as his hip movements grow sloppy and uneven. Minseok looks gorgeous in the soft light of the kitchen, soft pink sweater barely clinging to his body and knees folded comfortably beneath him as he bobs his head up and down his shaft. The sounds that fall from his mouth is like music and Luhan can't help but buck his hips forward several times before he tugs against Minseok's hair, causing the hybrid to pull off with a wet pop as a string of milky white cum catches on the other's bottom lip. Minseok eagerly opens his mouth to catch every drop of his treat. 

He briefly wraps his lips around Luhan's softening erection to suck off the last drops of his owner's semen. He pulls back and sits up on his hunches, head tilted back slightly to look up at Luhan. The man affectionately pets the other. 

"You do know that you're still in trouble, right?"

Minseok's face visibly falls at the thought of what else Luhan has in store for him. 

*

Minseok glances at his small form in the full-body mirror. His ears are pressed to the top of his head while his tail curls around his clothed leg in embarrassment. The pink dress which is laced with black frills, pink bows and lace hugs his body tightly. The sheer pink stockings cling to his legs and look as thought they might slip off at any moment. Just above his left knee is a pink lace garter, which is wrapped snugly around the bottom of his thigh. Cross dressing wasn't what he had in mind today. 

"What's with the pout?" Luhan asks, body gliding across the room and towards the hybrid. He calmly situates himself behind the other and places his hands on Minseok's hips. "You look cute." His hands slip underneath the rather short dress. The hybrid inhales sharply and shuts his eyes. He feels like he might just catch on fire with how hot his face begins to burn with embarrassment. 

"Already feeling shy, Minseok-ah?" Luhan asks, his voice a low rumble. He turns Minseok around so that his chest is pressed against his own and lifts up the back of the skirt so that it reveals his ass, framed perfectly against the lace panties. He pulls down the fabric and sees the faint red marks from the spanking he gave the other a few days ago. He grabs a handful of Minseok's ass and kneads it in his hand for a few moments before slipping a finger between his asscheeks and gently prods his hole. The hybrid buries his face into the crook of the other's neck.

He pulls his finger out and turns Minseok back around so that he faces the mirror. Luhan presses his lips against the shell of Minseok's ear and feels the other shiver against him as his breath ghosts across the reddened skin. 

"How shall I play with you today?" Luhan hums. "Does teasing sound good to you?" His hands slide back underneath the dress and explores Minseok's body blindly. On several occasions he makes contact with the hybrid's growing erection but never dwindles too long near it. Eventually, a frustrated growl leaves Minseok's throat and he tugs desperately at Luhan's arms. 

"Luge, please, just touch me already," the hybrid says and bucks his hip forward. 

"In a moment," Luhan says. He lifts up the skirt to reveal Minseok's dripping member. The man places his thumb on top of the leaking tip and rubs Minseok through the soft fabric of the lace. The hybrid instantly melts against the other and moans loudly. Luhan continues to tease and rub the head until Minseok's knees buckle and he sinks to the floor with Luhan still pressed to him. 

The hybrid thrusts into Luhan's hand and bites back another moan that threatens to spill from his mouth. His eyes briefly flit to the mirror and catches his reflection, knees on the floor and body arched in a rather feminine way. He averts his gaze from the sight but Luhan makes him look again. 

"You wanted me to touch you so watch me do it," Luhan purrs. His hand can be seen moving underneath the dress. No matter how much he wants to hate the way he's being punished by the other Minseok can't deny that it makes him feel good at least. 

Luhan turns the hybrid to the side and positions himself behind the other. Minseok falls to his arms, ass waving enticingly. Luhan pushes up the short skirt to expose his ass and rubs himself through his sweats, which seem to be tightening around him. Minseok seems dazed, judging by the way his eyes seem to watch Luhan in the mirror. His ears flick towards the soft rustling of clothing as Luhan frees himself from his pants. He takes a moment to stroke himself into full hardness with one hand and to pull down Minseok's white underwear with the other. The latter pushes his ass back, inviting the other to fuck him.

Luhan pulls out a bottle of lube he was keeping in his pocket and pops it open. He tilts it forward and allows the liquid to drip between Minseok's ass, causing a shiver to run to the tip of his tail. He caps the bottle when he thinks he has enough and places his member where the cool lube has created a slick trail for him. He thrusts forward and he watches how Minseok trembles. 

"Why aren't you putting it inside me?" Minseok asks. He looks over his shoulder and shakes his ass slightly. 

"It'll be your treat," Luhan replies. He grabs a handful of Minseok's ass and sinks his nails into the skin, creating red marks that are more prominent than the ones from his spanking. A sigh leaves Minseok's lips and he falls back on his forearms. His gaze returns to the mirror and he watches his owner fuck his ass. Minseok suddenly catches sight of his erection, weeping with precum and leaving a small puddle on the floor. He reaches between his legs and only manages to give it a single pump before Luhan pushes his hand away.

"No touching," Luhan chides gently. "You'll get your turn after mine." Luhan moves forward and their skin briefly stick together. 

"I need you so bad," Minseok whimpers. His body is aching with the need to be pleasured. 

Luhan leans down to place small kisses along the hybrid's spine. "I'll give you what you need when I'm done, okay? Be a good boy and wait a little bit for me." Minseok's tail flicks impatiently but he does as he is told. 

The man pulls back and places his member between Minseok's legs. Without talking, he motions for the hybrid to shut them tightly. Minseok obediently complies and soon enough feels Luhan's slick length moving in and out between his thighs. He grabs Minseok's hips and goes at a brisk pace, probably because he lost himself in the heat and the sensation of Minseok's soft thighs. His own erection continues to drip and the hybrid has to fight back the urge to do as he wishes. He'll get what he wants soon enough. He can tell by the way Luhan roughly handles him. 

Minseok shuts his eyes and focuses on his breathing to take his mind off his erection. His head tilts towards the sound of Luhan's ragged pants and groans of pleasures. The heat surges forward in his belly. The hybrid abruptly turns his head away and buries his face into his arms in an effort to block out anything that will set him off. He tries to count the seconds that pass after each heartbeat but they're too quick for him to even register. Before he knows it, a sticky warmth spills across his ass and he gasps. 

"Good boy," Luhan praises. He reaches around and takes Minseok's leaking member into his hands. The contact makes the hybrid moan and arch against his owner. With his free arm, Luhan wraps it around Minseok's waist and keeps him propped up against his own steady frame. He jerks off the hybrid in quick, short strokes that leaves him breathless and crying out for more. Luhan, however, has other plans and that includes leaving Minseok in his current state without actually fulfilling his needs. 

"What are you doing?" Minseok cries when Luhan removes his hand and begins unzipping the dress. "You said—"

"I'm not going to leave you like that forever," Luhan says and presses a tender kiss to the hybrid's cheek. "Let me get you out of this pesky dress so I can see all of you in your beautiful glory." The hybrid flushes at the comment but quiets down. 

The dress slips off of Minseok much more easily than slipping it on. Luhan tosses the dress to the side and positions the hybrid once more in front of the mirror. He looks ravishing from the tip of his ears to the soles of his feet and Luhan feels proud to own such a person. A hand teasingly touches Minseok's arousal and as expected the hybrid whines for more. 

"Wait just one more moment," Luhan says as he produces a small roll of pink ribbon from his back pocket. Minseok's eyes widen at the object. 

"Please," Minseok begs, "I'll start being obedient! Please don't tie me up!"

"There's no guarantee you'll always listen to me," Luhan hums. He begins to unravel the ribbon and notes the way Minseok's body tenses up to stop himself from contradicting his words and running away. "Stay still now, Minseok-ah. This won't hurt a bit."

*

Miserably, Minseok wonders what he has done in his last lives to receive such a punishment. The ribbon, though silky to the touch and not at all uncomfortable, makes breathing a bit difficult. Every time he sucks in a breath to calm the fire coursing through his body his chest struggles to break free from his pink bonds.

"There," Luhan announces when he ties a small bow around Minseok's erection. The ribbon isn't tied too tightly around it but it's enough to keep him from releasing. "Absolutely gorgeous. I can't wait to fuck you, Minseok." The latter feels a shiver crawl up his spine.

Luhan's member slaps against the hybrid's ass. Minseok spreads his legs as best as he can in his kneeling position to coax the other in. His nails dig into his bound hands when he feels Luhan slide against his hole and prods the entrance with his thumb. 

"I need you," Minseok whines. He grinds his ass against the other needily. Luhan's hands grab his hips and roughly pulls him closer. 

"You've been obedient the past few days so I think I'll finally reward you. But remember, you're mine. If I catch you messing around with that Jongdae kid or anybody else I'll make sure I won't be gentle. You deserve to be punished if you don't listen to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Luhan. I understand."

"Good boy. Let's start. I'm sure you're already tired of being tied up like this." Without warning, Luhan pushes himself inside Minseok. He's still slick from earlier and the hybrid is somewhat loose from their last fucking but Minseok still cries out in both pain and pleasure. Luhan presses an apologetic kiss against his shoulder and carefully pulls out to pour more lube over himself. When he returns the head to Minseok's hole the tip slides in a lot more easily than it had a moment ago. Luhan eases himself inside until he's fully seated in the other. Minseok's head is tilted back and his mouth is open as he pants. 

"You're absolutely fucking gorgeous when you're like this," Luhan whispers. He grabs the hybrid by his hips and slams forward, causing Minseok to arch his back and strain against his bonds. "Tied up and left helpless. You can't run away and mess with other hybrids when you're like this." He rolls his hips into the heat and groans in satisfaction. 

Minseok's head lolls forward. He catches his reflection in the mirror and finds himself unable to pull himself away from the sight. The pink ribbon twists and turns around his body like a map of intricate racetracks. The tip of his erection is as red as a cherry from the lack of release. His face is contorted in pleasure every time Luhan thrusts forward and occasionally his mouth drops open to suck in a breath of air. His eyes falls on the pink collar around his neck and suddenly he seems to remember that he's Luhan's hybrid.

The man bites down on Minseok's shoulder and pounds into him. The hybrid cries out again and struggles to move in the ribbons. Luhan suddenly pushes him down to the floor and grabbing onto his tied hands as leverage fucks Minseok as if this was their first time in ages. The fire within Minseok is raging again. 

Minseok's ears twist back as the sound of Luhan's skin slaps against his ass. The hybrid moans as Luhan brushes against that sweet spot several times but never actually hits it. He squeezes around Luhan's length as a silent plea and hears the other chuckle in amusement. 

"I know you want me to touch that certain spot. What do you say?" He slams forward, causing Minseok to move forward by the force. 

"Please fuck me—that spot," Minseok breathlessly says. "The spot—prostate."

"Here?" Luhan thrusts right against the spot. Minseok has to bite down on his lip to keep him from screaming. 

"Yes. Right there," Minseok pants. Luhan grips his wrists and resumes his pounding. 

The ribbon begin to feel as if it's constricting around him and it's getting harder to breath properly with each minute. It doesn't help that he's not allowed to cum either; not that dry orgasms are the worst things in the world, but he'd rather take the ribbon off and have a proper orgasm after all the torture he had been through. 

Minseok whines when Luhan rams into him, hard enough to nearly topple him over. Luckily, the man manages to keep him balanced with his strong grip on his arms. He slows down to a steady rhythm and sneaks his hand underneath Minseok. His index finger gently teases the weeping head and the hybrid is practically sobbing at the touch. 

Without asking for release, Luhan undos the perfect bow he had tied around Minseok's cock and pumps him in time to his thrusts. The hybrid's back arches against the other and once more his body strains against his confinement. The ribbon finally falls apart as Minseok writhes against them in his climax. Luhan pulls him up to his knees and thrusts several more times into the tight heat before he too reaches his own climax. Minseok flicks his tail contentedly against Luhan's thigh as he feels himself get filled up with his warm seed. The hybrid reaches back to cup Luhan's cheek and pulls him into a deep kiss. A purr rumbles from his throats as Luhan traces the marks left behind by the ribbon. 

"You're mine," Luhan reminds the other. "If I catch you messing around with other hybrids I'll make sure to give you another reminder that you belong to me."

"Of course," Minseok says. He presses a kiss against the other's jaw. "I won't forget."

*

"You look a little more plump than usual," Jongdae comments one morning as he passes the other hybrid a mug of coffee. Minseok wraps his cold fingers around the cup. 

"Luhan and I went to Jeju Island before he left for business again. He treated to me really good food." Minseok gingerly sips his coffee before setting it down on the coffee table. 

"I wish Yifan would do the same for me," Jongdae huffs. He sidles up besides the other on the couch and throws the blanket across their bodies.

"Doesn't he give you the best gifts when he comes back from the States?"

"Yeah, 'course he does." Jongdae pouts. "But I'm just saying, I wish he'd be as affectionate as Luhan is. I have to whine for his attention."

Minseok laughs and rests his head against Jongdae's shoulder. "Trust me, Luhan is clingy. Sometimes I feel like the roles are switched whenever he begs for my attention."

"But I don't need to beg for your attention, right?" Minseok feels the other shift besides him and a hand caress his thigh. 

"No. I give my best friend and little brother all of my attention. You don't need to beg for it." Minseok pushes his face into the crook of Jongdae's neck and breathes in his scent. He smells really good—his scent is sweet yet musky. 

Jongdae slips his arm underneath the other hybrid and wraps it around his waist. He slides his hand beneath the waist band of Minseok's sweats and hungrily gropes his ass. The latter throws a leg over Jongdae's lap and palms the other through his pajama pants. 

"Does Luhan know?" Jongdae asks, his voice reduced to a hush as if Luhan might still be upstairs and could hear everything. 

"Of course he knows. He's got a sixth sense when it comes to knowing who I fucked." Minseok moans softly when a lone finger prods his hole curiously. He presses closer until his thigh is pinning Jongdae's erection to his body. He should stop himself before things escalate and Luhan finds out. The man's warning still rings clearly in his head. 

"Should we stop?" Jongdae asks, as if reading the other's thoughts. He slowly retreats from Minseok's ass. "Last time I talked to Luhan he wasn't too pleased with the fact that I was messing around with his purebred hybrid."

"No," Minseok hums. "He'll get mad at you but he knows fully well that it's me who's messing around with you willingly. If anybody is going to get in trouble it's me." Minseok lingers on the thought of Luhan tying him up again and ruthlessly pounding into him. To be fair, his entire ordeal last week was fun. Luhan probably doesn't even mind punishing him. 

"If he finds out I'll just take the blame," Minseok says. He sits up and smiles at the other hybrid. "I promise. I'll make sure my little brother doesn't get in trouble." He presses his lips to Jongdae's jaw before sinking down. Jongdae's head hits the back of the couch as a loud groan fills up the silent room.


End file.
